


𝓢𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓫𝓸𝓭𝔂 𝓘 𝓾𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀.

by hcneyy_dew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyy_dew/pseuds/hcneyy_dew
Summary: Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck are best friends. They've planned their lives together, done everything together. They're totally Inseparable.So, what happens when Mark doesn't see Haechan anymore, twelve years later? What happens when they're not together anymore? What happens when a bond, once unbreakable, becomes fragile and close to breaking?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	𝓢𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓫𝓸𝓭𝔂 𝓘 𝓾𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀.

(3rd Person)  
𝘍𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬  
12 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰.  
"𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘐'𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘊𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘢. 𝘐 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦.  
"𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯!" 𝘈𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴, 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦.  
"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰. 𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦'𝘴 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘊𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘢." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘺, 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩-𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘷𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮- 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬'𝘴. 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱. "𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘏𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘯, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺? 𝘐 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘶𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴." 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦.  
"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰, 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨. 𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦'𝘴 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘭." 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 - 𝘚𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺.  
"𝘠𝘦𝘴. 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥." 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘸, 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. "𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘸. 𝘞𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?" 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. "𝘖-𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬."  
"𝘕𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮, 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯."

(𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱 - 7 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.) 

"𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨!" 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 "𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨" 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴. 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘒𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 "𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬" 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥.  
"𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬! 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵! 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘔𝘢𝘯!" 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘹𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 - 𝘈 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘑𝘦𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘉𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘥 - 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘎𝘶𝘺, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘖𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦-𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 - 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘑𝘦𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  
"𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?" 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. "𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘺. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭!" 𝘚𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺, 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦-𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘣𝘺 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘶𝘱. "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶."  
"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶."  
( 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱 - 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 )  
13th September. The day Mark and Donghyuck had met. They'd been friends for 12 years. 12 years without any fights. 12 years with a shoulder to cry on. 12 years with a person both Mark and Donghyuck could rely on - each other.  
Yet, Mark, somehow, as day went by, drifted away from Donghyuck. Now, it was almost like he didn't exist for him.  
Why?  
Ever since Jeno told Mark he had feelings for him. Ever since they started going out, leaving Hyuck all alone.  
Why did he ever think that they'd last forever when nothing does?  
So, to forget his sorrows, Donghyuck, now an adult at the age of Twenty, decided to drink away his sorrows, so, here he was at the bar, drunk out of his mind.  
He was dancing his sorrows away, with people who were complete strangers. Donghyuck expected the people to be experiencing the pain he was, and was proved right when a guy called Jaemin told him how his best friend, Jeno, had left him for a guy named Mark.  
Donghyuck felt a sharp pain in his heart upon hearing Mark's name. He told Jaemin his story.  
So, the pair decided to befriend each other. As the both had felt pain.  
But they weren't here to cry over their friends!  
No, they were there to drink.  
And so they did.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to Pick you up, Donghyuck?" Mark said through Donghyuck's small phone. "Nope. Go to Jeno! Have fun! Forget about me." Donghyuck said as hot, salty tears streaked his cheeks. "Oh. So this is what this is about? Wow. I never expected you to be this insensitive, Donghyuck." Mark said, scoffing, making Donghyuck sob even harder. "Me? Insensitive? Please Hyung. It's a pity you think I'm the one being Insensitive here. After all, I'm not the one who left my best friend for my boyfriend, right? So go, have fun! I'm not stopping you!" Donghyuck said, shouting, making everyone in the club's parking lot stare at him.  
There was complete silence until Mark hung up, making Donghyuck fall to the ground. Did he just ruin a 12-year-old friendship?  
Donghyuck felt guilt. But most of all, he felt pain. Pain that he was no longer of any value to Mark. Pain, that he meant nothing but somebody Mark used to know.  
He felt used. He felt anger.  
So, he decided to take his anger out on himself.  
He drove angrily, over the speed limit.  
He was okay until he had no control whatsoever over the steering wheel.  
The car went flying over the road, causing it to catch fire.  
Donghyuck felt himself catch fire, as people started circling around his car. He heard the clear sirens of an ambulance, yet he was powerless, and blacked out before anything could happen.  
Donghyuck was in a coma. For 2 entire years. In this time, Mark had joined an agency, and became one of Korea's most celebrated musicians.  
He did visit Donghyuck from time to time, though. He would talk to him, tell him how guilty he felt that he left him alone. Yet, he got nothing in response.  
"Hey, Donghyuck. It's me, Mark. Do you remember how you used to call me Minhyung to annoy me? Remember how you used to annoy me whenever I had a test and was stressing over it? Remember how-" Mark stopped, and broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry, Donghyuck. I am so sorry. I thought - I thought you would be okay. I was never aware of your feelings for me. Jaemin told me everything. Yeah, turns out, he felt the same way about Jeno and you did about me. So, when I heard the news about you, I broke up with Jeno." He took a deep breath.  
"I- I sang this for you. Remember how you would always tell me I sounded like an angel whenever I would sing? Well, it were your words that gave me strength, your words that made me happy. It didn't take me long to realize you were the one I longed for, the one I loved." Mark said, as he took out his earphones, attached them to his phone, and put them in Hyuck's  
ears. For a moment, he stared at Hyuck's lifelesa body, and realized how it was his fault he was in this position.  
"I love you, Donghyuck. I always did, and always will." Mark said before playing the song, and pressing a soft kiss against Donghyuck's lips. 

"𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳  
𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘦  
𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳."  
Mark ran out of Hyuck's hospital room. He couldn't bear to look at him in this condition.  
"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧  
𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦,  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩  
𝘕𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘱 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘸  
𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳."  
Mark's voice echoed in Hyuck's mind through the earphones. And, without even noticing how, a tear fell on Hyuck's cheeks. He missed him, and could hear him. Yet, he couldn't move. Couldn't tell him he was sorry for being so careless. That his happiness came first.  
Suddenly, he felt his eyelids fluttering, his heart beating faster.  
Hyuck was awake.  
"Oh my god! He's awake!" Donghyuck's mother exclaimed as soon as she saw her son had opened his eyes.  
"Hello, mom. Hello, dad." He said greeting his parents. Yet, before they could reply, he asked them something, causing them to look at each other and exchange glances.  
"Where's Mark Hyung?" He asked, and suddenly, a tear fell out of his mother's eye.  
"Sweetie, Mark.. Is no longer with us. He committed suicide 2 hours ago." She said, making Donghyuck shake his head.  
"No, no. Mom, you're playing with me, right? Dad? Please please tell me you're kidding. Please." He cried, seeing how his parents didn't reply to him. His mother felt bad. The boy just woke up, and he was met with yet, another bad news.  
"When is the funeral?" Donghyuck asked.  
"Hyuck, sweetie-"  
"I asked you something, mom. I need an answer."  
His mother gulped. "T-Tomorrow at 5. But you can't go, please." She pleaded, yet Hyuck didn't listen. "Dad, we shall go there an hour early. I do not want to hear anything. Please leave me alone." Hyuck said whilst crying.  
He had just lost the love of his life-  
His Hyung.  
The day after, Hyuck and his father arrived at Mark's funeral. He saw how there was everyone Mark ever knew at his funeral - Jeno, Jaemin, a few of his colleagues at his agency.  
Once he was about to be buried, Hyuck asked if he could do the Honors, and, knowing how much Mark adored him, His mother let him.  
"Hyuck, sweetie, do you want anything?" Mark's mother asked, after only her and Hyuck were the people remaining in the graveyard.  
"No, but. Can you leave me and Mark alone for a moment?" He asked, and his mother nodded, Hyuck was the person most affected by Mark's death.  
"Of course." And with that she left.  
"Hello, Mark Hyung. Been a while, huh?  
I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there for you. Sorry I couldn't tell you everything would be alright, but I heard you. I hear everything you said. I heard how you broke up with Jeno for me. I'm sorry. I'll miss you, Hyung. I'll miss the way your face would light up whenever I told you I would be staying at your house, the way you mourned with me when my grandmother was no more. We've been through thick and thin together, Hyung. Yet, everything beautiful has to come to an end one day, and, for our friendship, this is it - the end. I hope you know how much I love you, Mark Hyung. Always have, and always will. I hope you remember me up there." He said, sobbing.  
Mark's Mother was there, she hadn't left, and had heard him say everything. She then understood how he felt.  
"Hyuck, your mother is asking for you." She said, making hyuck turn his head hearing her voice.  
"Of course. Thank you, aunty."  
"No problem."  
"I'll never forget you, Mark." He said, before looking at his gravestone the last time before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.  
"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘤𝘬."

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. Yup. This was it. I apologize that it's so crappy. Thanks for reading, though.


End file.
